


Day 180 - Every end is a beginning

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [180]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meeting, Friendship, M/M, Mycroft is shocked, Pre-Slash, Sherlock follows his gut, john is BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>That one and no one else.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 180 - Every end is a beginning

That one and no one else.

He had known from the first glimpse, from the moment he had limped into the lab. How? He wasn’t sure. It was a gut thing.

“Excuse me? You did what? We don’t follow our gut. What is that even supposed to mean? We follow logic and rationality. That’s how it’s always been.”

Mycroft said that the next day and he was right of course. Sherlock Holmes had never followed anything else than his brain. Not emotions, not fantasies and certainly not his gut.

But with this man he had. He had seen the strength, the pain, the fear, the stubbornness and the kindness behind those blue eyes and had decided right away. He was going to be able to put up with Sherlock, he would not be afraid to speak his mind, maybe he would even like him eventually.

The crutch obviously had to go, he was no use limping. That was the first thing he would work on. 

So a Holmes never followed his gut? Maybe some things needed to end eventually, Sherlock thought.

He had stridden into the morgue to get his riding crop and had been looking forward to seeing John Watson again the next day so much that he hadn’t even been annoyed by Molly who had followed him around befuddled.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'crutches'.
> 
> The next two days are going to be crazy, I apologise in advance if I don't manage to post!


End file.
